Morning Breath
by OzzylovestheScottie
Summary: 'Before The Flood' - "Don't kiss me, morning breath." He smirked, but it was too late. Clara, in her undeniable relief had already grabbed the impossible man by the lapels of his coat and captured his mouth in a deep kiss before she could think about it twice.
1. Chapter 1

**The characters of Doctor Who do not belong to me. They belong to the BBC.**

Morning Breath

"Back! Get Back." She demanded, stretching her arms in front of Cass and Lunn in an attempt to shield them from the ghostly figures moving towards them, not that it would do much good. This was it. They were trapped.

Clara's eyes frantically searched the hanger for an escape, away from the ghosts. But there was nothing. Her lungs were burning and the muscles in her legs began to tremble, there was no way they'd make it back to the Faraday Cage.

 _What would the Doctor do?_

But the Doctor wasn't here. She was on her own.

Blood pumped in her ears as the panic rapidly rose in Clara's chest. She was going to die; she would never see him again. A man that had offered her the universe and in turn had stolen her heart. A man that had become so essential to her, that the thought of a world without the doctor in it was too unbearable to bear. She'd been so angry at him for even thinking of leaving her without him, now it was her turn to leave him.

But she stood her ground; she was Clara Oswald for god's sake. She had seen the terrifying wonders of the universe, faced the creatures that lived in the dark corners of nightmares and survived. She'd be damned if she was going without a fight, not after everything she'd been through.

Then, with an exploding hiss, the chamber behind them began to activate, beeping loudly. The doors began to open. Whatever was inside was awake, and it was going to be coming for them. There was definitely no way out now. Steam began to rise from the chamber as a body pushed itself out of the casket. And there he was, the Doctor sat in the chamber, grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't kiss me, morning breath." He smirked, but it was too late.

Clara, in her undeniable relief had already grabbed the impossible man by the lapels of his coat and captured his mouth in a deep kiss before she could think about it twice. The Doctor froze, arms in the air and eyes wide in shock as heat spread up his cheeks and up to his ears at the unexpected closeness of his companion. Clara's senses began to return when the lips under hers stayed frozen and panic began to push its way back to the surface. Had she just made a huge mistake? She'd asked him that if he loved her in anyway, he'd come back to her. So did the fact that he was right there in front of her, against all the odds, prove what she'd been dreaming of for so long? That he really did love her? His tense figure seemed to suggest otherwise.

Then, just as quickly as the thought emerged, it was crushed as the Doctor melted into the kiss. His long fingers tangled themselves in her chestnut tresses, like silk slipping through his grasp as they broke free of their tie. He pulled her closer, his lips chasing after hers like a thirsty man to water; he couldn't seem to get enough of her sweet taste.

Their burst of passion only lasted a few moments before the Doctor reluctantly pulled himself away, his whole body was buzzing with pleasure. Breathing heavily, he rested his forehead against hers, not ready to break contact with her just yet.

"Umm, Clara?" he breathed, his Scottish brogue deep and rough, resonated through her, sending shivers down her spine. "Do you mind if we continue this later? Impending doom and all that?"

Clara grinned and pulled him to his feet with the tight grasp she still had on his coat. He turned to the crew members who seemed to be stuck in a state between panic and shock.

"Follow me."

Then, locking hands with Clara, they ran.

 **This is my first whouffaldi fanfic. I absolutely adore these two, they're just too cute to bear! The last two episodes where a shipper's wet dream! I swear to god if they continue to make bedroom eyes at each other every five seconds I'm going to spontaneously combust. Please review, I want to know what you guys think so please review, let me know what i did right or what I did wrong.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor stood in front of Clara as he let the sonic glasses work their magic of erasing the message from her memory. Personal space forgotten, he lent in close, her scent enveloping his senses and his eyes took in every inch of her stunning features, imprinting into his memory a face he had feared he'd never see again; her round cheeks that he had made fun of so many times before, even though it always excited him to see them glow whenever she was happy. Her deep brown eyes seemed to shine through the glasses as they stared back at him with what he could only hope was pure affection, and dare he say it, love? Even her smile seemed brighter than he remembered, her dimples winked at him as her smile grew wider when she seemed to notice that his gaze had lingered a second too long on her lips. Those soft lips that had attacked him not too long ago; not that he was complaining.

"So what was it, your ghost?" Clara asked, her ever-curious nature getting the better of her, causing her to break their short, silent moment.

"A hologram, like the one we made of you to lure the ghosts into the Faraday Cage." He explained, still refusing to take his eyes off her, his face mere inches from hers. He loved the glow in her eyes that appeared when he did a clever thing. It made his chest swell with pride. "With a soupcon of artificial intelligence and a few pre-recorded phrases thrown in"

Clara went to remove the glasses but the Doctor quickly slapped her hands away. She huffed at him but he ignored her impatience, switching the glasses off before gently lifting them off the bridge of her nose and swooped down to capture her in a kiss. White heat sparked between their lips, blood boiling in their veins. He felt Clara smirk against his mouth, causing him to smile and tilt his head forward to deepen the kiss, plunging his tongue past her lips, reveling in her sweet taste. They slowly pulled away from each other, adorning grins on their faces, both breathing heavily. Clara raised an eyebrow at him but he just smirked as he stood up, giving her room to move from her seat.

Clara shook her head, slightly perplexed. She had never imagined that the Doctor could be so affectionate. Granted, he'd become more tolerable to her hugs that she sprang on him, even initiated a few himself in recent weeks. But this was on whole other level, one that caused a grin so big her cheeks hurt just thinking about it. Where was the grumpy grey stick insect that flapped his arms and snarled at anyone who tried to touch him? Not that she minded, she enjoyed this version very much, especially if the contact only escalated from this point on, then she couldn't wait.

The Doctor's gaze followed her movements until he was pulled back into reality when Cass sat in front of him, signing something to him. The doctor turned to Lunn who attempted to hide his laughter.

"She's asking if the kissing is part of the procedure."

Clara snorted and the Doctor just glared down at Cass as he placed the glasses on her nose, the tips of his ears turning pink. Cass grinned.


End file.
